PrussiaXReader  Garage Band OneShot
by Sapcoat
Summary: A Reader-Insert featuring you, Gilbert, and his band. When you're bored one day, Gilbert decides to lighten your spirits - by playing a song for you. Human names used. One-Shot.


**Hello all! This is the first Reader-Insert I've ever submitted, but not the first one I've done. Even though it's definitely not my best, I actually finished it, unlike the other ones, _and_ I was just writing this for maybe some inspiration on my next "Harsher Than Winter" chapter, haha. So I just figured I'd post it. xD **

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz, you belong to MOTHER RUSSI/shot. Kidding. You belong to yourself. xD Enjoy!**

**Prussia x Reader**

**Garage Band (One-Shot)**

* * *

><p>God, you were probably the only person in highschool that never had anything to do on the weekends! Most of the people you hung out with at school went to the mall, or had dates, or, you don't know, <em>lived<em>.

But nope, not you!

That's why you were laying on your bed, staring up at your wall, absentmindedly locking and unlocking your touch screen phone. Even though it was a perfect day outside, the sun shining brightly, no clouds in sight, you didn't have anyone to do anything with. It was pretty frustrating, and super boring.

You flinched as your phone suddenly vibrated in your hand, throwing it to the end of the bed, near your feet, in schock. "What the fu- oh. Someone's... texting me?" On a Saturday? Okay, well... that was kind of a first.

Timidly, you sat up and crawled to the end of your bed, staring down at your phone, still in bewilderment. ... Seriously, who would be texting _you_ on a Saturday?

Opening up the text, your face grew a tiny shade redder as you saw exactly who.

Your best guy-friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

**Hey _! You wanna come down to my house to see an awesome concert? Kesesese~**

You rolled your eyes, hitting the "reply" button with your thumb.

**Gilbert, you do realize it's Saturday? Don't you have a date or something?** He had enough cute girls at school following him around and asking him out.

After hitting "send", you almost got an instant reply back.

**The awesome me doesn't go on dates, derp. Now, answer my question, is that a yes?**

He doesn't go on dates? Pfft. Yeah, right. You thought about the invitation for a second, though. You had no clue what he meant by "concert", but spending some time with Gilbert wouldn't hurt, it'd be pretty nice, actually. You clicked "reply".

**Um. Sure. Just let me get ready and I'll come over in around fifteen minutes?** That would give you enough time to actually get out of your pajamas, which you had never bothered to get out of since last night.

"Send".

Again, almost an instant text back. Was he just staring at his phone, waiting for replies or something?

**Well, you better hurry up quicker than that, frau. Look out your window.**

Suspicious, you hopped out of bed and walked over to your window, peering downwards from your second-story room.

You facepalmed. "Seriously, Gil?"

Parked on the sidewalk - yes, the _sidewalk_ - was a red Yamaha motorcyle, its albino, helmet-less rider staring up at you, waving cheerfully.

You shook your head in disbelief and turned around, going over to your closet. God, he was so impatient, wasn't he?

Stepping into your bathroom, you put on a simple black T-shirt with your favorite band's logo on the front, and some cat-clawed skinny jeans. Before forgetting, you brushed your teeth and ran a brush through your hair as well. Walking back out to your room, you reached under your bed until you found a pair of black converse shoes, with bright pink shoestrings. Slipping them on, you ran out of your bedroom, heading down the creaky wooden stairs, and opened the front door.

Gilbert was still where he had parked on the sidewalk, grinning at you and motioning with his hand for you to come over to him. You jogged over to him, shaking your head slightly.

"Gil, you had to pick me up? On a motorcycle? Really?"

He smirked. "Of course I didn't _have_ to, but I had to show off my new Yamaha Roadliner. It's a 1900 CC, pretty awesome, huh?"

You had no clue what he was talking about, but sure. "Yeah, pretty sweet." You rolled your eyes.

"Hey, no dissin' on the awesome. Now, get on!" He reached around to pat on the seat behind him. "Unless, of course, you wanna ride in front of me~?"

Pfft, the tease! Still, a tiny blush appeared on your face. "Um, I think I'll sit behind ya." As you noob-ishly scrambled onto the bike -hey, you'd never rode on one of these before!- you asked him, "A-are you sure this is safe, Gil?"

He just laughed in response. "Of course I'm sure, _!" After turning the bike on, the engine coming to life in a series of growls, he turned his head towards you slightly, smirking. "... Well, not completely sure. Just hang on!"

Your eyes widened, and you barely had enough time to wrap your arms around his waist as he accelerated the bike and sped off, laughing.

The ride had been less scary than you imagined it, but you still sat as still as you could, about squeezing him to death as you hung on for your life. Going as fast as you two were, it only took a few minutes to get to his house.

When the bike pulled up in his driveway, somewhat in front of his garage, he shut the engine off, and then paused for a minute. "... Are ya gonna get off anytime soon, _? I'd get off first, but since it's you, you'd probably let the bike lose balance and fall on ya." He smirked.

You hit his arm playfully before stumbling off. "Hey, I have bad balance no matter what, so don't make fun of me!" You stuck your tongue out at him, childishly. You thought of how funny it was that just tweny minutes or so ago, you had been moping around, and now you were with Gilbert, who had cheered you up so easily.

He chuckled, and then got off of the motorcycle himself. "C'mon, I invited you to a concert, so let me show ya one!" He took hold of your hand -God, stop blushing, cheeks!- and led you to the front of the large garage door, then letting go of your hand and bending down slightly to take the handle to lift it up. "After you, mein frau~"

With the garage door open, you stepped inside, and was instantly greeted by a bright spotlight in your eyes, blinding you. You held up your arms to try to protect yourself, but in vain. The light had already streamed directly into your eyes.

"Hey, you bloody frog, stop doing that to her!"

"Ah, oui, sorry~"

And then the spotlight's blinding light disappeared, though all you could see were large, white spots, clouding your vision. You could feel Gilbert step next to you, and growl. "Francis, dude, totally unawesome to do that to _."

"Oh! So this is senorita _!"

"Yeah, 'course. Now, introduce yourselves, guys!"

Now you had regained your vision, and you about gasped at what was in front of you. Inside the garage was a complete band set-up, complete with drums, guitars, a microphone, and a huge-watt spotlight. Now you saw what Gilbert meant by "concert".

A tan boy energetically ran up to you from beside the drumset, stopping right in time before he hit you. He took your hand lightly, and kissed the top of it. "Hola! I'm Antonio. You, senorita, may call me Toni." You blushed lightly from his friendliness.

Two other men walked up to you -both blonde, but one with spiky hair and... were those eyebrows or hairy rodents?... on his face, and the other with longer, wavy hair and very light chin stubble.

The one with the carpet-like eyebrows took your hand first, shaking it. "It's a pleasure, miss. Lovely to meet you, I am Arthur." How gentleman-like!

The longer-haired one bumped Arthur out of the way with his hip, replacing Arthur's hand with his own. "Bonjour, ma cherie, je m'appelle Francis~" He then let go of your hand, and proceded to kiss first your right cheek, and then the left. Your face heated up instantly.

A loud SMACK could be heard as Gilbert pimp-slapped Francis. "Dude. Seriously."

Francis rubbed his cheek and pouted. "You're no fun at all, Gilbo~"

You just stood there with a blank look on your face. Well then, you thought, this is pretty interesting. Though all the guys seemed nice enough, at least.

Gilbert looked back at you, a genuine smile on his face. "So, _, now that you've met the gang, how 'bout we play for ya?"

You smiled at the innocent look on his face and chuckled slightly, nodding. "Sure, 'ts what I came here for, right?"

Gil fist-pumped, and then ran to the back of the room to grab an old, rusted fold-up chair. He laughed slightly when he went back over to you. "Sorry, but at least this is better than standing." He folded down the chair, and you sat in it as he backed away, picking up a black- and white- striped flying-V guitar and putting the strap on, while readjusting the mike to his heighth. The rest of the band also got ready, Antonio situating himself behind the drums, Arthur picking up his bass guitar, and... Francis on a ladder, pointing the spotlight on Gilbert.

Everything was silent for a moment, before Gilbert played a single chord on his guitar. A few beats later, the rest of the members joined in, and it was like a melodic chorus of instruments. Seriously, you thought, these guys are this good, but still in Gil's parents' garage? Go figure!

After the song's intro, Gilbert shifted forward towards the microphone, and then started to sing. You were absolutely stunned at his beautiful voice, and how the lyrics seemed to flow so smoothly out of his mouth, like they came straight from his heart.

"_Ah~ In this time of day,_  
><em>I can see your eyes,<em>  
><em>I can see your face,<em>"

At this point, Gilbert was staring right into your eyes, his red orbs passionately burning. He stopped playing his guitar, instead gripping the microphone with both hands tightly as he sang, swaying with the music slightly.

"_So then tell me..._"

He took hold of his guitar once more, playing faster than he had in the other verse, while the other instruments kept up.

"_What I need to do,_  
><em>What I have to say,<em>  
><em>To be worth,<em>  
><em>Your time of day...<em>"

He once again let go of his guitar, one hand on the mike's stand and the other pointing at you.

"_What I need to do,_  
><em>What game I have to play...<em>"

He trailed off, staring at you with half-lidded eyes, faintly smiling. He sang the last part so softly, just so you could barely hear it.

"_To be worth..._  
><em>You time of day~<em>"

As the last of the music echoed out, you realized that that song... he was singing it for you, _to_ you... Tears welled up in your eyes, and you blinked rapidly, trying to conceal them.

"Gilbert..."

"_. I-I don't know if it's real obvious yet, but... I- I love... ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, _. I love you more than you could ever imagine, and I just wanted to let you know th-"

He was cut off and you suddenly raced up to him, hugging him, burying your fingers in his shirt. "I love you, too, Gilbert... God... so much..." It felt right being in his arms, like a missing puzzle piece that had been found that completed a puzzle, making it perfect.

Gilbert wrapped his hands around you, resting his head on your shoulder, nuzzling your throat. "Good... You don't know how happy you make me..."

You two were brought out of your Kodak moment when you heard the three guys behind you chanting, "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her..."

Gil pulled away from you for a second, holding you at shoulder's-length. "How about it, _? Give the audience what they want?" He smirked, the gentle look still somehow on his face. You laughed as he wiped the tears from your eyes.

"Of course."

His lips pressed against yours, firm but caring. The kiss was far too short, but it still left you a little dizzy when he pulled away, looking at you, and only you.

"How about an encore?" Gilbert said, laughing.

"Give the audience what they want." You murmured, before you two were brought into a kiss once more. You had a feeling that there'd be more than a few encores that night.

END.


End file.
